childrenofremnantfandomcom-20200216-history
Jin-boh Usagi
Jinboh Usagi (or more formally, Jin-boh Usagi, also Pyonsensei) was a Faunus folk hero a prominent Fairy Tale character featured in many of the earliest mythologies and legends from Mistral. He was created as part of the Children of Remnant extended fanon on March 15th, 2016. He is known primarily for having united the Faunus people and bringing about an end to the dark and bloody Age of Clans, the feudal period of Remnant's history at large. Appearance It was said that Jin-boh Usagi was the first Faunus in recorded history to be born with the mystical silver-eyed trait. He was born during a period of history in Remnant which is now largely lost; it would seem, however, that Glynda Goodwitchis well-versed on the topic, as she reportedly urged Peter Port to entertain the idea of teaching it during a faculty meeting which occurred weeks prior to the start of Beacon's present school year as a way to engage Faunus students more intensely and make them feel included. He was a warrior from the Usagishito Clan from which Faunus exhibiting characteristics common to rabbits, hares, cottontails and other lagomorophs originated from. It was said that he became the kizuna, or bonded chosen to the then-lord marshal of Usagishito, Kengo-ru Usagi, after he single-handedly protected the prince's convoy from an attacking pack of starving beowolves on his way to meet with ambassadors from the lands of Vale. His natural ability to fight Grimm was generally attributed to his eyes which were, according to legend, "the color of exquisite and haunting moonlight on a cloudless night" ''(from the book of ''Sakai). His hair was a periwinkle blue. Height estimates vary, but the majority of tales place Jinboh at around 5'7". Typically, Jinboh is depicted as wearing a black and pale blue kimono or samurai-inspired armor of the same colors with gold trim. His battle helmet had been customized to accommodate his large, jackrabbit-like ears. On his back he had the full vertical character script of an ancient religious battle prayer. Personality Very little is known about Jin-boh's personality beyond that which the stories say. He is typically portrayed as being very kind, generous and charismatic, but perhaps also a bit cool, aloof, contemplative and meditative at times. It is known that he was headstrong and though very wise and tactical, he was often very cocksure and bold in his fighting style and battle strategy. He was also regarded as one of the finest swordsmen in the land; this distinction was taken from him in his middle age, however, during a fight against several griffon where a serious injury left his right hand virtually useless and without feeling, resulting in Usagi retraining himself to fight with his left, though he never quite regained his former glory as a swordsman. This resulted in Jin-boh becoming bitter and cynical later in life, ultimately resulting in Usagi withdrawing from the world entirely and passing into exile. Throughout his life, Jinboh Usagi founded many schools which aimed to teach self-defense mostly to impoverished villagers, but really anyone who was willing to learn, in order that the people of Remnant could learn to defend themselves from evil without the constant need of mercenaries, warlords, silver-eyed heroes and Maidens. Oftentimes, his students would affectionately call him Pyonsensei, ''from the Japanese onomatopoeia for "bounce bounce" or "hop hop" ''pyonpyon and the Japanese word for teacher or tutor, sensei. Abilities and Powers Virtually nothing is known about Jin-boh's actual combat abilities beyond that he was a legendary swordsman and that he had silver eyes most likely responsible for his unnatural ability to stand against significant Grimm forces and inflict terrible carnage while sustaining only minimal damage to himself. Many ancient myths nearly deify Usagi, claiming he had the ability to breath underwater, go for weeks without eating or sleeping, and in some cases even fly. Only one scroll survives, currently at Beacon Academy, that hints that Jin-boh's semblance might have had something to do with growing stronger as the number of Grimm present in a certain radius increases. If this were true, it might explain why he was able to dispatch hordes of lesser Grimm, but was ultimately done in by only a few larger Grimm.